Love That Will Never See The Light Of Day
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: Sookie meets someone that she's inexplicably drawn to. What she doesn't know, is that this man can be a danger to her heart and life.


I woke up out of my slumber as I was simultaneously about to take a step outside of my front door. The cold breeze of winter slithered up my legs, and froze me in place. What In Heaven's name was I doing out here? Sleep walking? I had never done this before in my life. I took a step back from the door but couldn't help but peer into the dark night. What had brought me to my doorstep?

_Sookie_.

It was almost as if a man's voice was in my head. Smooth and sweet he called out to me like he was saying a prayer.

_Sookie_.

"Hello?" I called out timidly into the night. No one answered me. I didn't hear that voice again but I felt a pull from my heart. As if it wanted me to walk into the night and search for that voice. It became a physical pain that made me feel like my heart was constricting. I rubbed my chest with an open hand and closed the front door. Locking it and returning to my room.

Once I had fallen asleep I was woke up again, this time by a tapping at my window. I got out of bed to investigate the noise and found my window creaking as it had been unlatched. My room already had become cool as the outside and I sucked my teeth at myself. Should have made sure that window had been locked.

I looked outside of the window for a second, and only saw the moon shining brightly on the lawn. That's when I saw it. Well, when I saw him. It was a man in my lawn. Taller than men I was used to he had wavy blond hair that fell to his shoulders. Blue eyes stared intensely at me. I wasn't close enough to read his mind but once he turned towards me and his eyes locked with mine I didn't have to. I knew what he wanted, why he was in my lawn. That man wanted me.

I took a step back and tripped over my own foot, once I got my grounding and looked back up...the man was gone.

I hurriedly latched the window closed and got back into bed. Then thinking better of sleeping alone I rushed out of my room and into my Gran's. I snuggled up close to her and pulled the covers up to my hair. I always felt safe with Gran.

In the morning I had to explain to Gran why I had opted out of sleeping on my bed to sleep with her. Instead of lying I told her the truth. that I had needed my Gran. She loved hearing that so breakfast was extra special. my pancakes were heart-shaped.

Last night was pushed far from my mind. Especially once Jason and Dawn arrived with my nephew. Gregory was a sweet fat little thing that I couldn't help but kiss all over when I had him in my sight. And unfortunately for him he was just a few feet away as his parents ate breakfast. "Gregory, who's the best Aunt in the world? Yes, that's right! Mee" I cooed at him.

"Sookie, you spoil that little monster. Once he gets around you, I can never get him to be content sitting down." Dawn complained, giving me the stink eye.

"I'm an Aunty, this is what we do." I replied, sticking my tongue out at her. Gregory giggled in my arms and I refocused my attention on him. He was the best decision my brother had ever made in his entire life. Making an impact on all of our lives just as he was changing Jason's forever. I couldn't wait until someday I could start my own family.

The morning went by quickly, and the afternoon dragged on as the weather got worse. About time I had to go to work snow had began to fall again. I had to shovel because Jason wasn't around and almost fell on my behind as I did it. Once I arrived to Merlotte's I wasn't in very good spirits.

I served my tables with a false smile and cheer, trying to will the time to speed up. Barely paying attention I came up to my next table. I was focused on my notepad, trying to fix the written order before I gave it to Lafayette. That's when I noticed the entire restaurant had went quiet. I didn't hear anything, I looked around and people were talking and laughing but I didn't hear any of it.

"Hello, Sookie." A familiar voice greeted me, my had whipped towards my new customer. My eyes widened once I was looking at him. I didn't recognize him, he was the voice inside of my head and the man in my lawn. Dammit, he was sexy face to face.

"Hello." I said, gulping air down my suddenly dry throat. "How may I help you tonight?"

He smiled, and it was a really nice smile. "I don't know about help, but I'd love your assistance with a few _personal_ matters."

My jaw almost dropped at the innuendo. It seemed to snap me out of my haze, because the forgotten sound of the Merlotte customers slammed into my head. I stumbled even as I stood at the assault, my new patron looked concerned than he did aroused. He stood up in a blur and grabbed me by the forearms. The noise of the room disappeared again, and he held me close to his cool body. Which was good because mine was burning up at being near him like this.

I looked into his eyes and wondered what I was looking for. Why couldn't I 'hear' him? Ever since I could remember I had the ability to read people's minds. Every single thought rather I liked it or not, and I never did like it. This man, I couldn't hear anything. It was a relieving kind of quiet. The kind where I could stay wrapped up in arms and never want to be let go. Although I did need him to let go.

An idea hit me, but I didn't want anyone to hear me ask him. Although they didn't seem to notice him at all. "Are you a vampire?"

He smiled infectiously, making my heart squeeze with glee that he was smiling at me. "Now why would you think that, Sookie?"

I bit my lip as I contemplated telling him that I couldn't 'hear him'. That would be something vampire's would be interested in though. If it got out that they didn't have thoughts, then human's would definitely try segregating again. "Something about you..."

"You don't have to lie to me, I'm the last person you have to lie to sweetheart." The man said to me. His body leaning against the booth's seat, his hands folding in his lap. He built in a lethal way, but not one that you would notice. He seemed like a weapon in human clothing.

_Stop looking at his body, Sookie! He's a customer, it isn't right._

My eyes shot back to his but before I could say anything Lafayette called out my name. Telling me I had orders ready. I cleared my throat and started again, "Were you ordering, mister?"

"I'm Eric Northman, Sookie. Can you say that for me?"

My lip quivered between my teeth as he stared intensely at me. "Eric...Eric Northman."

His eyes lit up once I said his name, and he licked his lips. "Nice to meet you too. I'll be ready in a bit, help your other customer's."

It was like he was ordering me to go back to working, and my feet was listening. I stepped back a step or two before turning away from him and doing exactly that. A few customer's complained about the wait, but I didn't care. My mind wasn't even bombarded with their frivolous thoughts. They were focused on that man, Eric Northman.

The next time we spoke I wasn't going to beat around the bush. I would ask him why in the heck he was on my lawn late last night, and what did he want from me. I couldn't wait for my break.


End file.
